Doomsday Preppers
Chareth wanted an alliance to help him prepare for the incoming apocalypse. He chose carefully to bring in Tyna, Villager, Casper, and Carol to work with him. The alliance wanted to take over the game. Each player in it was very powerful when it came to character personality and challenge prowess. However, after Vizzini's elimination, a few members of the alliance went to the Fitness Class alliance to work with them instead. Chareth Cutestory's elimination caused the alliance to crumble. After he was taken out, and after Carol was evacuated, everyone fled the alliance's room. 21:03 Wait type of seeds, there are so many? 21:04 All the seeds. 21:04 As many as possible. 21:11 So who do you folks feel like voting? 21:11 Vizzini. 21:11 fine by me. 21:11 (: 21:11 He wants to prevent the apocalypse. 21:11 Thereby ruining our way of life. 21:12 Oh dear. I haven't heard from him, but I trust your judgement :) 21:12 I don't think there's an apocalypse in Animal Crossing. 21:12 I'll have to check on that.(: 21:13 Oh there is one. 21:13 Trust me, it's coming. 21:13 And what makes you so sure? 21:14 The signs. 21:14 And... the government isn't telling us. 21:14 Oh, that makes sense. 21:14 You're not insane at all. 21:14 EXACTLY! 21:14 I keep telling people that! 21:18 *** Casper2 is now known as Casper1 21:27 *** Casper1 is now known as Corpse 21:28 *** TynaWesson has joined #doomsdaypreppers 21:28 Hey y'all! 21:28 DId y'all vote for Vizzini last time? 21:28 Yep. 21:28 He wanted to prevent the apocalypse. 21:28 And take away our way of life. 21:28 Makes sense! 21:29 *** CarolPeletier has joined #doomsdaypreppers 21:30 Why, hello there. 21:30 This is our survival team. 21:30 One of us is a corpse. 21:30 I realize that seems bad. 21:30 But it's not about being alive. 21:30 It's about the SEEDS. 21:30 It's about surviving. 21:31 Seeds are the key to survival, though. 21:31 Without people, seeds wouldn't be planted. 21:31 Without survivors, seeds wouldn't grow. 21:31 :| 21:32 The seeds are important to the operation. 21:32 Don't compromise that. 21:32 *** Corpse has quit (Quit: Page closed) 21:54 *** GhostCapser has joined #doomsdaypreppers 21:55 Casper! 21:55 We finally have a dead person on our side! 21:55 Someone who has seen hell will surely be able to help in the apocalpyse! 21:55 You like dead people? 21:55 I can kill everyone here, if you'd like. 21:55 (: 21:56 That won't be necessary. 21:56 Alright. 21:56 (: 21:57 Today we will be voting for someone who is actively working against our survival. 21:57 THAT 21:57 is Mabel. 21:57 She annoys me. 21:57 I like Mabel. 21:57 (: 21:57 She doesn't even like SEEDS. 21:58 If you like her why don't you MARRY her. 21:58 * CharethCutestory pouts 21:58 But I think I can get Ms. Pines to side with us. 21:58 Hm... if you can... I suppose we can save her. 21:58 Then... who shall we target instead? 21:58 Fanatic? 21:59 She's annoying (: